


Praticamente Innocuo

by Doralice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancora non lo sapeva, Sherlock, ma la sua geniale mente l'avrebbe dedotto in fretta. L'aspetto con cui John gli si presentava in quel momento sarebbe presto diventato un piacevole segnale segreto tra di loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praticamente Innocuo

**Praticamente innocuo**

  


A posteriori, facendo un bilancio delle stranezze degli ultimi tempi, John Watson avrebbe potuto affermare che quello era il primo ed inequivocabile segnale. Ma allora John non lo colse subito. Lo catalogò come una delle tante bizzarrie del suo coinquilino e non ci pensò più.

  


– John. – l'aveva chiamato un sabato mattina.

Ed era già tanto che l'avesse sentito. Era appena uscito da una doccia di mezzora – uno di quei lussi che da militare non poteva permettersi e che da civile ogni tanto si concedeva. Non aveva notato lo sguardo costernato che gli aveva rivolto Sherlock da sopra le pagine del _Times_. In quel momento non era in grado di notare niente. Gli era passato davanti senza alcuna cognizione e al suo richiamo aveva risposto con un grugnito assonnato. Adesso era in cucina che cercava di prepararsi la colazione, schivando taniche dalle etichette sospette e spostando con un dito barattoli colmi di parti anatomiche umane.

– John, vieni qua. –

Il dottore alzò gli occhi cielo, sospirando sonoramente. Sherlock Holmes avrebbe atteso che lui finisse di fare quello che stava facendo, accidenti a lui. Versò quindi l'acqua bollente nella tazza e ci mise il filtro dentro. Un goccio di latte e...

– _John_. –

Esasperato, John comparve infine sulla soglia del soggiorno, la mano che faceva su e giù per inzuppare bene il filtro.

– Cosa c'è? –

Sherlock era seduto in poltrona, le gambe accavallate, il giornale spiegato a coprirgli il volto, solo la zazzera di ricci scuri che spuntava da oltre il bordo. Era vestito di tutto punto, dunque aveva un caso per le mani. Se aveva bisogno che facesse qualcosa per lui, be', poteva anche scordarselo. Era il weekend e aveva avuto una settimana pesante in ambulatorio.

– Cosa c'è, Sherlock? – ripeté seccato, sedendosi a sua volta e prendendo a sorbire il tè.

Lo chiamava insistentemente e poi se ne stava lì, nella sua accidenti di poltrona a leggere il suo accidenti giornale, senza degnarlo della minima attenzione. Sherlock dava sempre per scontato che fossero gli altri a dovergli prestare ascolto. Era alquanto irritante.

– Potresti evitare di andare in giro per casa conciato in quel modo? –

John si strozzò con il tè e prese a battere furiosamente le ciglia.

– Scusa? – tossì.

Sherlock girò i pollici a piegare il giornale e saettò uno sguardo su di lui. Un fastidioso sguardo inquisitorio che lo mise a dir poco a disagio.

– Hai capito. – disse solo, tornando poi a celarsi dietro il giornale.

– No, non ho capito. – ribatté piccato.

Era un bellissimo accappatoio a quadri, il suo, fatto di morbida spugna. Ce l'aveva dai tempi del college, fedele negli anni. Diamine, si era perfino fatto la guerra in Afghanistan, quell'accappatoio! Ne era assolutamente orgoglioso.

E poi, a dirla tutta, quella era anche casa sua. Insomma, Sherlock poteva permettersi di stare tutto il giorno con addosso solamente un lenzuolo, se gli girava, e lui non poteva nemmeno usare il suo sacrosanto accappatoio?!

John si sporse verso di lui e agganciò un dito al giornale, piegando le pagine.

– Cos'ha che non va il mio accappatoio? – volle sapere, fissandolo accigliato.

Senza distogliere gli occhi dall'articolo, Sherlock sentenziò che “lo distraeva”. John boccheggiò per un paio di secondi e infine si arrese davanti alla totale mancanza di collaborazione da parte di Sherlock. Come al solito, aveva detto la sua – aveva _imposto la sua idea_ – e del resto del mondo chissenefrega.

Finì di fare colazione con l'umore nero, stirando meccanicamente le pieghe del suo _favoloso_ accappatoio e gettando occhiatacce in tralice ad un apparentemente indifferente Sherlock.

  


Due settimane dopo.

Niente di meglio di un buon libro per distrarsi dal suono lamentoso del violino di Sherlock. Sopratutto dopo una giornata passata a cercare di smaltire gli effetti di una droga psicogena che ti provoca orribili allucinazioni su mastini mangiauomini.

_Già letto. Già letto. Già letto. Noioso. Già letto. Giallo... no, grazie. Già letto._

Le note del violino riempivano la stanza e il cervello malridotto di John, mentre lui passava il dito sul dorso dei libri stipati negli scaffali. Da divoratore di romanzi qual'era, per lui era sempre drammatico trovare qualcosa di nuovo che lo coinvolgesse nella lettura.

Un mezzo sorriso gli increspò le labbra quando il dito si fermò su un certo titolo. Estrasse il libro e ne sfogliò un paio di pagine. Non c'era niente da fare: Adams era l'unico che non lo annoiasse mai.

Ed era anche ottimo per distrarsi da quel dannato violino, considerò lanciando a Sherlock un'occhiata esasperata. Andava avanti in quel modo da _sette ore_. Ininterrottamente. Stava componendo: era particolarmente ispirato. John era sull'orlo della disperazione. Dentro di sé _pregava_ che non scoprisse mai la formula chimica del progetto HOUND, perché a quanto pare aveva strani effetti su di lui.

Scosse la testa e tornò a concentrarsi sul libro, arrendendosi all'evidenza. Avrebbe finito col leggere per la nona volta _Guida Galattica per gli Autostoppisti_.

D'un tratto il suono del violino s'interruppe.

– John. – si sentì chiamare.

Lui voltò pagina e alzò appena lo sguardo su di lui.

– Che c'è? – borbottò vago.

– Quel maglione. –

John non registrò esattamente la frase nel suo senso compiuto. Anche perché nel contesto non aveva alcun senso. Capì solo “maglione”. Cosa mai si dovrebbe replicare alla parola “maglione”?

– Quale maglione? – disse quindi meccanicamente.

– Il maglione, John. Il maglione _maglione_. – insisté Sherlock.

John si decise infine a prestargli attenzione, solo perché quel continuo ripetere “maglione” lo stava infastidendo non poco.

Infilò un dito tra le pagine del libro per tenere il segno e ripeté: – Quale maglione? –

Sherlock sospirò e assunse quella sua irritantissima aria di sufficienza del genio che non comprende proprio come il resto del mondo non sia capace di giungere alle sue stesse conclusioni in zero punto tre secondi.

– Il tuo maglione. – precisò, agitando l'archetto verso di lui.

John abbassò lo sguardo sul maglione che indossava. Quello a bande bianche e nere, il suo preferito. Ci passò una mano sopra con soddisfazione. Era comodo e caldissimo e, ad essere onesti, gli stava anche divinamente. Alle donne piaceva. Cosa c'era che non andava nel suo maglione?

– Che cosa... – John si schiarì la voce e batté nervosamente il libro sula coscia – Cos'hai da dire sul mio maglione? –

– Il colletto. – fece Sherlock, rimettendosi il violino sotto il mento e riprendendo a suonare sprazzi di melodia.

John schioccò la lingua: – Il colletto. –

– È troppo largo. – aggiunse.

– È troppo... – farfugliò John, incredulo.

Strinse la base del naso e soffiò via l'aria con nervosismo. Ma perché doveva sempre criticare qualsiasi cosa che lo riguardasse?! Non era mica sua madre. E tantomeno la sua donna – Dio ce ne scampi!

– Non ha niente che non va il colletto del mio maglione. – ribatté offeso.

– È troppo largo. – ripeté Sherlock in tono infantile – Ti scopre tutto il collo. Non è un modello appropriato. –

_Non è un modello...?_

John alzò le mani in segno di resa. Non capiva e non aveva la ben che minima voglia di capire. Abbandonò il libro sulla mensola da cui l'aveva preso e se ne andò via dal soggiorno a grandi passi, accompagnato dal suono crescente del violino.

Prima era “solo” un problema di accappatoio, adesso non era più libero di vestirsi come diavolo gli pareva. Grandioso. Era proprio fottutamente grandioso.

  


Un mese dopo.

– Sto uscendo. –

– John, santo cielo, sto cercando di _pensare_! –

Del tutto colto alla sprovvista, John si pietrificò sulla soglia del soggiorno.

Sherlock era ancora lì, sul divano. Ci aveva passato le ultime tre ore, steso a pensare, le mani giunte accostate al mento e gli occhi chiusi, perso nel suo Palazzo Mentale. Qualsiasi tentativo di conversazione s'era scontrato con la sua plateale assenza mentale. E proprio adesso che John aveva qualcosa di meglio da fare, lui si metteva a isterizzare?

– Ti stavo solo avvertendo che... –

– Stai uscendo, sì. – concluse per lui – Chi l'avrebbe mai detto! –

Sherlock balzò su dal divano e prese a camminare nervosamente per la stanza.

– Ci ero già arrivato. Un minuto e mezzo fa, per la precisione: tanto è il tempo che il tuo dopobarba ha impiegato a precederti. – aggiunse sarcastico – Quanti flaconi hai fatto fuori, stavolta? Avrai sicuramente intossicato il bagno. Come al solito. Devi darci un taglio, John. –

Questa, poi! John fece un passo avanti e aprì la bocca, pronto a sfidarlo, a chiedergli cosa diavolo avesse da ridire _anche_ sul suo dannato dopobarba. Ma sapeva bene che discutere con Sherlock era come cercare di averla vinta con un marmocchio di cinque anni.

Un marmocchio di cinque anni _viziato_. Viziato e con manie di grandezza. Viziato, con manie di grandezza e sotto psicofarmaci.

Per cui, anche questa volta, in qualche misterioso modo, il lato diplomatico di John riuscì ad avere il sopravvento. Alzò il mento e sì gonfiò del superiore orgoglio che solo un uomo adulto, nonché dottore e soldato, può vantare.

– Sai cosa? – agitò una mano con noncuranza – Non ti chiederò cos'ha che non va il mio dopobarba. Non ti chiederò un bel niente. –

– Ottimo. – sibilò Sherlock, ributtandosi sul divano.

– Bene. –

– Buona serata. –

– Grazie. –

John si richiuse la porta alle spalle, scese le scale precipitosamente e afferrò il cappotto. La voce arrivò direttamente dalla cima della rampa delle scale, petulante come non lo era mai stata.

– Oh, e portarla al cinema è _banale_. Nonché pericoloso, considerato che la tua vicinanza la intossicherà certamente. –

John strinse le mani a pugno e contrasse la mascella, arrossendo stupidamente. Non si sentiva poi tanto adulto, in fin dei conti.

Nonostante tutto, prima di indossare il cappotto e uscire, si passò una mano sulla guancia e portò il palmo al naso, annusando appena, chiedendosi... bah! Aprì il portone e si lanciò nel freddo londinese, cercando di scacciare dalla testa gli isterismi del suo coinquilino. Facevano male alla sua salute mentale.

  


Cinque giorni dopo.

– Non farlo. –

John batté le palpebre e s'immobilizzò.

– “Non farlo” cosa? –

Era proprio curioso, John, visto che non stava facendo assolutamente nulla se non riflettere sul caso in corso, esaminando le informazioni raccolte fino a quel momento. E Sherlock non poteva nemmeno lamentarsi, considerato che come al solito era stato lui a coinvolgerlo in quella faccenda, insistendo pesantemente e trascinandolo per mezza Londra e facendolo impazzire dietro ai suoi ragionamenti.

– Lo sai. –

– No, non lo so. –

John incrociò le braccia sul petto e gli si rivolse deciso. Era stufo delle sue reiterate ingerenze nella sua vita, questa volta non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare in sordina.

– Tu, con le tue sopracciglia... e la lingua stretta tra i denti per fare il tenero cucciolo tutto assorto. –

– Io non... –

– Oh, tu _sì_. –

Tutto il sangue presente nel corpo di John parve volersi concentrare immediatamente sulle sue guance. Questo era troppo, davvero troppo. Perché va bene tutto, va bene criticare il suo amato accappatoio, va bene avere da ridire sul suo maglione preferito... passi pure disprezzare il suo dopobarba... ma mettersi a sentenziare anche sui suoi atteggiamenti, i suoi modi di essere, _no_. Questo proprio no. Lo sentiva come un attacco personale.

– Sherlock, dobbiamo parlare. –

Concentrato sugli indizi del caso, lui non gli prestò alcuna attenzione. John iniziava a sentire l'impulso di appenderlo al muro. Seriamente.

– Sherlock. – lo richiamò a voce alta – Sono serio, non puoi continuare... –

Il suo volto s'illuminò di delirante entusiasmo: – Oh, ma _certo_! –

– Ma mi stai ascoltando? –

– Come ha fatto a sfuggirmi per tutto questo tempo?! – fece una piroetta su sé stesso e saltò sul posto – È il maggiordomo! – 

– Sherlock. – ringhiò.

Ignorando completamente il suo richiamo, lo prese per le spalle: – John... _John_... dobbiamo trovare il maggiordomo! –

E un attimo dopo s'era già volatilizzato verso l'ingresso.

John piantò le mani sui fianchi e chinò la testa, ripetendosi di respirare. Con calma. Riprendere il controllo del diaframma. Bene, così.

_E adesso raggiungilo e uccidilo con le tue mani._

  


Tre settimane dopo.

– John. –

– Mhm? – fece lui, intento a stendere il racconto del loro ultimo caso.

Era giusto arrivato alla parte in cui descriveva – e, oh, con _quale gusto_ lo descriveva – come Sherlock fosse del tutto ignorante riguardo il sistema solare.

– John. – lo chiamò ancora – _John_. –

– Cosa? Cosa? Cosa? – cantilenò lui, senza smettere di digitare.

– Vai a farti la doccia. –

Le dita di John s'immobilizzarono. Lo sguardo sgranato, roteò gli occhi di qua e di là, senza sapere dove posarli.

– Come? – riuscì tossire.

– E poi mettiti quel maglione. – mugolò Sherlock dal divano dove era accucciato, avvolto nella sua vestaglia blu.

La fronte di John s'increspò di mille rughe, prova esteriore del disperato tentativo che stava facendo nel comprendere il perché – _perché_ _mai_ – avesse deciso di andare a vivere con quello squilibrato di Sherlock Holmes.

– Quello a righe. – precisò – E poi torna qui e riprendi a scrivere. –

Se solo avesse potuto vedere la propria espressione, forse John ne avrebbe riso.

– Oh, prima assicurati di aver messo il dopobarba. –

Tutto questo era a dir poco agghiacciante. Ma da quando John viveva al 221B di Baker Street, s'era trovato spesso – più spesso di quanto desiderasse – a dover gestire cose agghiaccianti. Per cui riuscì in qualche modo a raccogliere il sangue freddo per gestire anche quella.

– E di grazia, perché? –

– Perché mi sto annoiando. –

– Ah, be'. – sbuffò inarcando le sopracciglia – Questa è certamente una spiegazione più che logica. –

E no, John non stava facendo dell'ironia. Erano passati meno di due giorni dalla risoluzione dell'ultimo caso e Sherlock _ovviamente_ si stava già annoiando. Per lo meno non aveva ancora iniziato a sparare contro la parete o a squartare cadaveri con arpioni da pesca, dunque poteva addirittura ritenersi fortunato.

Per la sua esperienza, John sapeva che la reazione migliore ad uno Sherlock annoiato era l'indifferenza. Come per i bambini capricciosi e i cani indisciplinati. Per cui ruotò appena la testa e batté le palpebre, cercando di scacciare – _via, sciò, cattivo!_ – l'istinto omicida sorto dal profondo e di riprendere semplicemente a scrivere. Sì, meglio.

– Cosa stai aspettando? –

Sherlock s'era rigirato sul divano e lo osservava con aria indispettita. Fu a quel punto che a John sorse un dubbio. Sorrise tra sé quando iniziò a capire il suo gioco.

– No, Sherlock. Non andrò a farmi una doccia. Né indosserò quel maglione che non ti piace, né mi metterò il dopobarba che non sopporti. – elencò deciso.

L'espressione di Sherlock si faceva gradualmente più confusa e imbronciata. John s'impose di reprimere la soddisfazione che gli procurava e andare avanti con la sua piccola vendetta.

– E sai che ti dico? – continuò tranquillamente, chiudendo il portatile e alzandosi dal divano – Me ne vado di là. Mi metto a scrivere in camera mia. –

L'annuncio parve allarmare non poco Sherlock.

– Cosa? Perché? –

John uscì dal soggiorno: – Perché ne ho le palle piene di fungere da catalizzatore per i tuoi sfoghi nevrotici. –

– E per la cronaca, quel maglione non è affatto brutto. – gli gridò dalle scale, prima di chiudersi nella sua stanza.

Non durò a lungo.

– Io non ho mai detto che il tuo maglione è brutto. –

Seduto comodamente sul letto, con il portatile sulle gambe incrociate, John ostentava un'indifferenza che non provava affatto. Ma ne valeva la pena.

– Oh, sì che l'hai detto. – ribatté sicuro.

– No che non l'ho detto. –

– Ti dico di sì. –

– E io ti dico di no. –

Ormai praticamente incapace anche solo di fingere concentrazione su quello che stava scrivendo, John alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo e lo piantò su di lui.

– C'ero anch'io, sai? E hai detto... –

– Non ho detto che è “brutto”. – lo interruppe – L'ho definito “inopportuno”. –

– È la stessa cosa. – ribatté John irritato.

– No che non lo è! – sbottò lui gesticolando – Come potrebbe esserlo?! Se avessi detto che il tuo maglione è brutto, mi avresti sentito dire “John, il tuo maglione è brutto”. Che _non è_ quello che ho detto. –

John, che era rimasto immobile, con il mento posato sulla mano, mentre lui sbraitava la sua versione, sentì distintamente una fitta irradiarsi dalle tempie e inglobare tutto il cranio. Gli stava venendo mal di testa. Grazie tante, Sherlock Holmes.

– D'accordo. Va bene. – sospirò estenuato – Mettiamo da parte il maglione. –

Accigliato, Sherlock mosse teatralmente il braccio ad accogliere la sua proposta.

– Cosa mi dici del dopobarba? – gli chiese intrecciando le mani in grembo, pronto a sorbirsi un'altra crisi.

Lui fece una smorfia e agitò una mano come a liquidare la faccenda: – Mai detto che non mi piace. –

Be', in effetti, a ripensarci, non gliel'aveva detto. Non in quei termini, per lo meno.

– E tutta la faccenda delle... sopracciglia e la... lingua tra i denti...? –

Sherlock allargò le braccia: – Vuoi forse negarlo? –

John si grattò nervosamente un braccio.

– No. – si schiarì la voce – Ma... –

– “Ma”? Non c'è nessun “ma”, John. Lo fai. Continuamente. E mi distrae. –

Questo riportò alla mente di John una certa cosa. L'accappatoio. Proprio il principio di tutte quelle assurdità.

– E cosa diavolo dovrebbe significare?! – esclamò – Quale arcano sortilegio permea il mio accappatoio affinché riesca a distrarre la tua geniale mente? –

Sherlock non rispose subito, bensì s'immobilizzò a guardarlo con aria perplessa. E già questo avrebbe dovuto preoccupare John, che però al momento era troppo preso dalla discussione.

– L'accappatoio? – fece, sinceramente confuso.

– L'accappatoio, Sherlock. – ripeté lui, facendogli il verso – L'accappatoio _accappatoio_. –

– Santo cielo... – sbuffò una mezza risata costernata – ma non era _quello_ a distrarmi, John! –

Arriva un punto nella vita di un uomo in cui l'unica cosa che si può fare è ficcare la faccia nei palmi delle mani e rantolare un verso di disappunto. Quel momento era arrivato per John Watson.

– E allora cosa... _cosa_ , Sherlock?! – eruttò, colmo d'insofferenza e confusione – Ti supplico, spiegami. Sono solo un umile dottore. Un dottore con una Browing carica nel cassetto del comodino. Quindi adesso mi fai il piacere di spiegarmi tutta questa stracazzo di storia. –

– Oh, non posso crederci. –

A chiunque sarebbe parso impossibile, eppure Sherlock stava riuscendo a peggiorare la sua posizione. Perché ad un ex soldato incazzato nero _non puoi_ rispondere con quell'aria di sufficienza.

– Ma cos'è che occupa il tuo cervello per tutto il tempo? _Perché_ non _osservi_? –

John lo trafisse con la sua migliore occhiata omicida, ma l'unico effetto che ebbe fu quello di suscitargli ilarità. A lui stava per partire un embolo e quel cretino _rideva_.

– Non è il tuo accappatoio, John. – prese a spiegargli, gesticolando in giro per la stanza, facendo volteggiare i lembi della vestaglia slegata.

– Non è il maglione, non è il dopobarba. Non sono nemmeno le sopracciglia e la lingua tra i denti. – elencò, chinandosi dal suo metro e ottanta e mimando con le dita – Non è tutto questo... ed _è_ tutto questo. –

– Gli indovinelli mi irritano. – lo avvertì.

Sherlock alzò le mani, scotendo la testa. Le abbassò, infine, andando ad indicare lui.

– Sei _tu_. –

  


Dieci secondi dopo.

– Cosa... cosa vuol dire che sono io? –

La frase osò spezzare il silenzio solo dieci secondi dopo l'affermazione di Sherlock.

E se dieci secondi di silenzio vi sembrano pochi, provate ad immaginare che si protraggano tra due persone che fino ad un attimo prima di stavano urlando addosso.

– Lo sai, John, sono sposato con il mio lavoro. –

John aggrottò le sopracciglia: – E questo cosa c'entra? –

– Ti ho accettato come coinquilino perché apparivi innocuo. –

Ed erano a due. Due frasi slegate dal contesto. Di seguito. Era un record anche per Sherlock.

– Volevo qualcuno... una persona innocua, la cui unica utilità fosse dividere l'affitto. – continuò lui, sedendo pesantemente sul letto e scompigliandosi i capelli con veemenza.

– E tu sembravi perfetto, John. _Perfetto_. – dichiarò – Ex soldato? Mai subito il fascino della divisa. Dottore? Ho sempre trovato grottesco “giocare al dottore”. Quando me lo chiedevano mi veniva un attacco di ipocondria. –

Sherlock gli rivolse un'espressione disgustata: – Si può sapere cosa c'è di erotico nel fingersi _malati_? –

John aprì la bocca, senza sapere in verità cosa dire. Comunque la digressione di Sherlock era già finita.

– Eri così banale, scontato, ordinario... – prese ad elencare – proprio quello che cercavo. –

– Be', non è esattamente così che mi descriverei... – borbottò stringendosi nelle spalle con aria offesa.

– Non volevo distrazioni. – concluse.

C'era una sorta di strano di disagio, una specie solletico proprio lì, all'altezza dello stomaco, che stava prendendo lentamente John.

– Distrazioni? – biasciò.

– Distrazioni. – ripeté Sherlock con un sospiro, lasciandosi andare sul letto, le gambe che penzolavano giù e le braccia aperte ad angelo.

John tentò di non pensare quello che stava pensando. E di non accostare quel pensiero al fatto che erano nello stesso letto.

– Ma intendi... cioè... –

– Sì, John, distrazioni _distrazioni_. – 

Era impossibile arginare i pensieri, adesso.

– Ti credevo innocuo. E per la maggior parte del tempo lo sei. È questo che mi ha fregato. –

John scorse il suo profilo, le labbra che si muovevano piano, gli occhi socchiusi.

– Sei infido, John. Non sai nemmeno di essere così... _così_. Non ne sei consapevole. –

– Ma io non... io non sono... – emise un sospiro strozzato che spezzò la frase a metà.

Era incapace di accettare l'idea. Perché, insomma, era Sherlock quello affascinante, quello capace di fare cadere involontariamente ai suoi piedi una selva di donne. E poteva dirlo con cognizione di causa, perché onestamente lui ci sapeva fare con le donne, ma se avesse avuto anche solo un briciolo del sex-appeal di Sherlock...

No, fermi tutti. Perché stava pensando al sex-appeal di Sherlock? Come diavolo c'era arrivato a pensare al sex-appeal di Sherlock?!

– Tu non sei cosa, John? – lo sentì mormorare stancamente – E per favore... _per favore_... smettila di pensare che io sono più figo di te. –

John non ci provò nemmeno a controbattere o negare. Sarebbe stato ridicolo. Si limitò a fissare un punto davanti a sé, tormentando la coperta con le dita, e rimase zitto.

– Tu rendi felici le persone, io no. Questo è essere fighi. –

Il letto si mosse appena. John batté le palpebre e quando mise a fuoco ciò che gli stava attorno si rese conto che Sherlock se n'era andato.

  


Venti minuti dopo.

Sherlock aveva suonato per tutto il tempo, sfogando la frustrazione sul povero violino. Non aveva dunque sentito i rumori della doccia e l'odore del dopobarba gli era arrivato troppo tardi, regalandogli giusto una sferzata di aspettativa che gli fece tremare le mani.

Mise giù archetto e violino. E finalmente s'azzardò a guardarlo. Non riuscì ad impedirsi di risalire con gli occhi la linea della spalla che staccava dal maglione, il collo tornito, fino ai capelli bagnati. E quella dannata lingua stretta tra i denti. Ammirevole lo sforzo – del tutto andato a buon fine – di fargli venire un erezione.

Ancora non lo sapeva, Sherlock, ma la sua geniale mente l'avrebbe dedotto in fretta. L'aspetto con cui John gli si presentava in quel momento sarebbe presto diventato un piacevole segnale segreto tra di loro.

– C'è un problema. –

John si avvicinò piano, le mani lungo i fianchi.

– Sono tutto orecchi. –

– Anzi due. –

Sherlock chinò la testa di lato, in attento ascolto.

– Il primo? – lo invitò.

– Non credo che l'espressione da... ah... “tenero cucciolo assorto” mi verrà naturale in tutte le situazioni. –

Sherlock evitò per la propria salute fisica, psicologica e morale di indugiare col pensiero sulle situazioni intese da John.

– È comprensibile. – commentò – E comunque sia ti viene meglio quando sei spontaneo. – si schiarì la voce – Il secondo problema? –

John si avvicinò ancora. Sherlock poteva contargli le gocce sui capelli.

– Trovo anch'io che tu sia così... _così_. –

Non c'erano parole per descrivere il modo in cui glielo disse.

– Ma a pensarci bene, non è che sia questo gran problema. –

John sorrise. E Sherlock si sentì morire. Rinacque poco dopo, dal bacio che gli diede. Rinacque dall'inconsapevole dolcezza assassina di quel bacio, così tipico di John.

Oh, non avrebbe mai più potuto farne a meno. E aveva _davvero_ pensato che fosse _innocuo_.


End file.
